I am no different
by FlamingDragonWings
Summary: Hidan is not all that pleased with the new student, Kazuku, who also appears to be a super star. Everyone is gawking over him but Hidan couldn't care less,which catches Kazuku's eye. Hidan notices Kazuku won't leave him alone and HIdan just can't stand it! But is the reason more then he expected? read what happens to Hidan in this kazuhidan fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the famous

I sit up in bed and stretch, ugh another day another horror. I swing my leg over the side of the bed and let my feet touch the carpet and i just sit there, my eyes droopy. "Today is going to be interesting" I say standing up.

-the day before-

" HIDAN LOOK!" Deidara yells from my computer as Sasori sits next to him almost nearly as excited.  
"What?" i ask as i walk over to the computer and lean down to look at the screen.  
" Its KAZUKU!that famous singer he is going to be attending our school, starting this week!" "who's Kazuku?" I ask kinda confused.  
"dude, did you just ask that" Sasori asked almost shocked.  
"Yes i asked it so what are we all so excited about." i say sitting on my bed as the other two glomp the computer.  
"You know Kazuku, the guy who never EVER has shown his face EVER! No photographer or reporter has Ever gotten a glimpse of his face, and since he doesn't have any parents anymore, he hides his childhood pictures." Deidara explained as he had turned away from the computer screen to look at me.  
"Oh, that guy, is he any good at singing?"  
"good? how about AMAZING! thats why everyone is curious about what he looks like." Sasori interrupts.  
"Okay, then i guess tomorrow will be exciting for you guys." I say as i lean back on my bed relaxing as i lay my arms in the back of my head. Suddenly i hear a hardcore band start playing and i deep voiced singer begin.  
"if you don't mind we are gonna play some of his songs " Deidara said as he got up and started to jam out.  
I laugh slightly as i listen to the song, not bad. I wonder what he will be like.

-back to the morning-

I make my way to the bathroom i look up at myself and i jump a little, my silver hair was all pushed to one side and sticking out. I hop into the shower quickly and dry off, i then brush my hair, and dry it. I falls in front of my face so i take some hair gel and slick it back.  
"much better." I say as i slip on a black t-shirt, some baggy jeans, and some leather bracelets.  
I hear a car horn blair from outside, and realize how late it was, and that Sasori was probably getting impatient...again. He doesn't like to be kept waiting.  
I run down the stairs, with my backpack in hand and i grab a few dollars from on the counter top, i will grab something from the vending machine before class starts.  
I run out of the house locking the door behind me and open the car door.  
"Sorry," i say as i make myself comfortable in the car. I look back and see Deidara, excited, literally jumping up and down in his seat, causing the car to shake.  
"Dude relax, otherwise someone might think we are having sex in here or something." i say looking at Deidara. He looks back at me and stops.  
" SORRY I'M JUST SO EXCITED TO MEET HIM!" Deidara smiles really wide.  
" I see." I say laughing.  
We drive up to the High school and see a huge crowd of people and a big black limo...really...? i already don't like this guys, so stuck up and all, WHO RIDES TO SCHOOL IN A FUCKING LIMO!?  
We park a few spots away from the front of the school. We get out and start walking toward the school, but get stopped by a huge mob off people. I squeeze my way through... apparently loosing Dei and Sasori in the mix. i open the school doors and make my way to the nearest vending machine. I slip my money in the slot and type a number for my bag of, well basically shit that is bad for you.  
I grab my bag of chips from the little open up door at the bottom and i stand up and run right into black haired boy with it pulled back into a low ponytail. his eyes slightly angry now that i bumped into him.  
"Sorry dude, my bad" I say as i walk around him, his glare following me until i rounded a corner.  
I walk up to my locker, this being easy since there was like NOBODY IN THE Fucking SCHOOL CAUSE OF THAT STUPID SINGER GUY!  
I grab my books and walk to home room and see that i am the only one there besides the teacher, he looked slightly surprised that i was there.  
"Hmmm so you are one of the kids thats brain Isn't full of music temptation." The teacher has long white hair, with red marks running town his face, he was writing something, and he had a toad statue on his desk, Jiriya sempai.  
"I guess...either that or fan girl syndrome." I say as i take my seat, only moments later a bunch of kids fill into the room laughing and giggling. I finally see my two comrades that i left in the pile of fan girls.  
" HI!" Deidara smiled happy.  
"DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN I ALMOST GOT EATEN BY THOSE GIRL! and some of the guys..." Sasori says looking at Deidara as he sits down next to me.  
"I thought you like this guy." i said laughing at the the red heads messed up hair.  
"not enough that i would sacrifice my body to get trampled." He said as he attempted to fix his hair.  
"Alright class, as you all know we have two new students joining us today, Itachi and Kazuku." Jiriya said and as he said Kazukus names some girls screamed.  
"wait i thought only Kazuku was coming to this school?" i ask Deidara.  
"well His guitarist is accompanying him" Deidara said looking around for the singer.  
Then the black haired boy that i had ran into earlier walking in, and after was the masked boy Kazuku.  
And as expected a few girls screamed, as well as Deidara...  
I look at the boy and i am slightly frightened at well built he is. He has nicely toned muscles and a decent tan, you could see his arms because of his black muscle shirt he was wearing.  
He looked around the room, and then laid his eyes on me, i tense up,was it because of how famous he was or was it because something told me he wasn't...right.  
"Hi, I'm kazuku, as you all know." He began." This is my guitarist itachi and we are happy to be attending this school, all i ask is one request. Don't scream or follow me or be weird like that i want to be known as a normal kid." He said as he walks down the isle walking past me, slightly brushing my arm, he took the seat behind me and i sat up slightly, this guy made me nervous.  
"Why so tense?" He whispers into my ear quietly making me shiver, what was his deal?  
"I'm not, your the one who thinks his all hot stuff, maybe you should shut up and listen to the teacher." I said as i slightly turn toward him, i saw his face turn from cocky to slightly surprised.  
"HIDAN!" Deidara slapped me in the arm, making me look toward him.  
"He wants to be treated like a normal kid, well this kid is pissing me off so i am treating him how i treat people who think they are that." i say, the bell rings to go to first period and Dei gets up slightly upset, knowing i was right.  
I get up and Kazuku is right behind me i walk off normally, but he follows me.  
" don't tell me he has first period with me" i think to myself as i make my way down the hallway.i turn into the history room. I sit down in my normal spot and he sits next to me.  
" Whats your deal?" I ask as i take out my notebook."  
"What do you mean?" He asks doing the same.  
"following me, looking at me, sitting my be, what do you want?" I ask slightly annoyed.  
"well i just find you interesting, thats all." I say nothing more, not that i didn't want to, but he just wasn't worth my time.  
"Alright class, we are going to be starting a partner project, with the person next to your left."  
"Are you serious!?" i ask myself under my breath, because Kazuku was to my left.  
"Hmm, well didn't i sit in jut the right spot?" Kazuku asks smiling behind his mask. i look at his mask from the corner of my eye. What was he hiding, i then look down at his elbow and wrists, they has small stitching on them.  
They weren't tattoos, they couldn't be real right?  
"Alright, you will pick a part of Konoha history and do a presentation."  
The teacher explained the rules as i thought, what is behind that mask.  
The day passed and i kept wishing that guy would leave me alone, at least i had a few periods without him, next is gym MY FAVORITE!  
I walk into the locker room and see him again, deidara follows me into the locker room with sasori right behind him. i go to my locker and start to change, but i hear a comment.  
"So, you were looking at my arms in history?" Kazukus voice, hit me like a bullet and i look toward him, how could he have seen me, was i that noticeable.  
"Yeah, what about it?" I say as i take off my shirt and grab my gym shirt.  
"well, you seem curious" He said walking up to me, deidara and sasori watching us.  
"What if i am? what is it to you?" I say as he walks up behind me , i begin to put my shirt on, but I'm stopped when a hand runs down my spine, making goosebumps travel down my body, he then slid his hands on to my shoulder and whispered.  
"Maybe i will tell you when we get together for that history project." he then walks away like nothing happened.  
i slip my shirt on and look at the door. "What the hell was that?" I ask Deidara and sasori as we walked out to the gym.  
"umm, i don't know, maybe he is just messing with you." Deidara said as we enter the gym.  
I nod possibly agreeing, i then look at the bag of balls on the ground next to our gym teacher, Guy sensei.  
"Yes, dodge ball!" i smile as i walk up to the teacher. i am sorry but nobody has ever beat the team i have been on, good luck kazuku.  
"OKAY EVERYBODY I WILL ASSIGN YOU INTO TWO TEAMS AND THEN WE WILL BEGIN!" guy yelled, as we wait to be given a side, gladly kazuku was put on the other team, YES! time to beat his ass like a little bitch.  
"READY...SET...DODGEBALL!" Guy yelled and balls went flying. Two balls were aimed at me, i bend down and they both pass by my head, i hear a thunk and i turn to sasori as he walks off the sidelines.  
another one was thrown and i move to the side, letting it slide by easily. the game continued, lots of team mates were hit out, it was then me and deidara, against Kazuku and itachi. I had to admit they were good, but not as good as this guy, the immortal player.  
Itachi throws one at deidara and he catches it almost falling over and motions sasori back in, immediately deidara was hit, by kazuku as he turned toward sasori.  
sasori throws the ball at Kazuku and he dodges it, after flinging it toward sasori hitting him in the stomach, hard.  
he walks off, and its just me and Kazuku. the crowd watches intensely.  
Kazuku picks up another ball, with no other ball in reach i wait. he throws one at my chest and bend backwards, watching it fly over my head, i then feel a pain and the feeling off all the wind being knocked out of me and i come flying forwards, i look to my groin and see the red ball, caught by my legs, i hold the ball over my groin, i bend over in pain and groan. Sasori stands up and Deidara i can hear laugh a little.  
That bastard hit me in the nuts! i look up at Guy.  
"I caught it." i say in a high pitched voice. I look over to Kazuku and he looked impressed.  
I then fall to the ground holding my groin, in the fetal position.  
Sasori and deidara run over to me and help me sit up.  
"Bring him to the nurse. he should be fine after a while. AS FOR EVERYONE ELSE GO GET WASH UP AND GO Home." Guy said as Dei and sasori hold me up as i lean over.  
We make it to the nurses, and shizune waits cross armed.  
"what have you buys been up too?" She asked as she saw my body bent over, she walks over to a cooler and grabs an ice pack.  
"gym class" i say sitting down on a chair. " You mean the big old hidan was beat in gym class?I ve never heard of such a thing?" Shizune joked as he handed me the ice pack.  
"NO i didn't loose, i just caught the ball in a different way." "Ahh, i see."She laughs slightly.  
"i will be in my little office, you guys can leave when you feel better enough to walk." She said as she opened a door and closed it behind her.  
"Hey, Hidan, I'm gonna take deidara home, you can stay here, i will be back in a bit okay?" Sasori asked as he grabbed his bag and keys.  
"Okay." i said relaxing. they left the room and i was left to silence.  
I close my eyes and lean back in my chair. I think, why does this guy, make me nervous?!  
I then open my eyes, and i see Kazuku's eyes and mask.  
"AHH!" i yell and fly forward knocking our heads together, i rub my forehead carefully and look at Kazuku.  
"WHAT THE HELL!?" I ask as the boy did the same.  
"Sorry, i couldn't tell if you were actually sleeping." He said smiling behind his mask innocently.  
"Then why in the fucking world were you so close!" I ask mad.  
"I don't know you look good when you relax." He said sitting in a chair across the room.  
"what is that supposed to mean?" I ask slightly suspicious.  
"You don't look angry, like you look all the time, when you look at me." When he says this i he looks a little upset.  
"I look at you like that 'cause you annoy me." I say repositioning the ice pack on my groin.  
"Sorry about that, that was really impressive what you did you know, i would have never done that." Kazuku said getting up and walking toward me.  
" Yeah well, i have never been beaten in a game ever, it just doesn't happen." i say looking at the boy who was getting closer. He bends down in front of my face close.  
"I find you interesting, you ain't like everyone else, you don't care about who i am, or what i do, But you are curious about what is wrong with my arms." He said looking into my eyes. I start to get uncomfortable, my face is heating up. "Well, your just a person, like everyone else, your not like an alien or something, so i don't get why people get all hipped up on singers,actors, and models. They are just people, no more better then the next." I say breaking eye contact with Kazuku, his eyes still looking at me, he then brings his hand up to my face and cups my cheek. he then brings his face near mine even more, and he lightly presses his covered lips to mine, i can feel his lips shape over mine, my eyes wide. WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING!  
He then pulls back.  
"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK!" i yell out of surprise.  
"Shh, this is our secret, it was only out of thanks." i was confused " WHAT DOES THA-" he pressed his fingers to my lips.  
"I said shh." He said as as he walks out of the room.  
i look at the door way.  
WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL JUST HAPPEN! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?

i stare at the door, were kazuku just exited. My mouth wide open in shock. "What...in the actual...fuck...just happened?" I ask myself touching my lips.  
"Its okay its not like he actually touched his lips to mine, it was covered, that doesn't count right?" i ask myself again as i reposition the ice pack. i was slightly jumpy, kinda nervous, what was up with him, why did he kiss me, WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!

I stand up, much better then before, in a way.  
I walk out of the nurses office, and look down the hall to see if the boy was any were in sight, nope clear. I walk down the hall toward the school exit, i will just wait for Sasori outside.  
I walk outside, and sit on a bench under some tree, i look around at the parking lot and relax a little.  
"Maybe he is just trying to make me mad?" i ask myself trying to calm down.  
I look at the school door that i exited and then back to the lot, and i see Kazuku, sitting next to a car. not the black limo, but that kid itachi was in the car talking to Kazuku.  
Then Kazuku looks toward me and then looks back to Itachi, says something and backs up. He let the car exit its parking space and started walking toward me.  
"oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." I think as i try to look calm...fail.  
"Hey, bud" He says as he sits next to me on the bench." I scoot away a little bit and answer.  
"hmm?" i asked trying to sound like i didn't care...once again fail.  
"So what are you waiting for." He asked resting his arm on the bench behind my back.  
"umm, sasori is picking me up." i say not looking at him, i just stared at the ground.  
"Ah, well can i come with since we have to work on that history project." He asks looking at me.  
I look up to him, shit i forgot about that!  
"uh, sure" i say still nervous.  
We sit in silence for a little bit he then turns toward me little.  
"So do you live close?" he asked trying to start a conversation.  
"yeah, i guess" I say still refusing to look at him.  
" dude relax would you, it was just a small kiss, chill your pants." He said laughing a little.  
I look at him slightly red from embarrassment.  
"just a kiss!? JUST A KISS!" I say turning toward him slightly.  
" THAT WAS A INVASION OF MY SPACE!" i say slightly mad.  
" FIRST YOU THINK ITS OKAY TO FOLLOW ME AND CONSTANTLY BUG ME THEN YOU HIT ME IN THE JUNK WITH A FUCKING DODGE BALL AND THEN YOU CAN FUCKING KISS ME WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I yell my face red from both anger and embarrassment.  
"sorry i didn't think you would care this much,its like i killed a relative or something, relax a kiss is a kiss, and plus, it wasn't even full contact." He said lifting his hands behind is head and leans on the bench, not caring.  
I was getting mad.  
"YOU THINK YOUR ALL HOT STUFF HUH?! WELL TAKE THIS!" I say and take my fist and jam it into his groin. He bent over in pain.  
" HA! HOW DOES IT FELL BITCH!" I say and cross my arms pleased with myself.  
"You little!" HE said as he grabbed my wrist it and spun it behind my head hovering over me, locking me in place, looking up at his face.  
His eyes were full of anger, but then they relaxed. He looked at me and smiled behind his mask.  
"I have half a mind to kiss you again." He said leaning in.  
I freak out and struggle he then leans back.  
"haha i said half a mind." He said getting up. He sat back on the bench.  
I look at him and then back to the parking lot, i was slightly mad.  
I then see sasori's car pull into the lot and he drove up in front of us.  
"Hey, hop in" Sasori said with his windows down.  
Both of us got in the car, sasori looked at me and then kazuku.  
"He is coming with?" sasori said happy.  
"yeah we have project to work on for history." i say a slump down in the seat.  
"Oh i see then away we go." sasori said starting the car and starts driving toward my house.  
he drops us off and we make our way to the door. i pull out my keys and unlock the door, i lead him into the living room.  
"you can put your stuff here and i will go get some stuff." I say as i start walking up the stairs. he puts is stuff down and follows me upstairs.  
"I only want to help." he said as i look at him annoyed.  
We grab some stuff like pencils and paper, as well as my laptop, and a few cords for the printer.  
i start walking down the stairs and i feel the cord beneath my feet as i move for another step and my foot gets caught on the one cord and i start to fall forward. ready for hard impact i close my eyes. But to my surprise i feel an arm wrap around my waist and i feel myself stop.  
I open my eyes and i look down the staircase, that i could have fallen to either a very bad injury of possible death knowing me.  
i then hear Kazukus's voice.  
"that was close." he pulled me back a few feet,and he still had me held at the waist, he was close, to close. i could feel his chest on my back, his chest moving up and down from breathing. i felt my face heating up again.  
"I am fine now, you can let go." I said still holding on to my items. he then wrapped his other arm around my waist.  
" i don't know you seem pretty accident prone today." he said tightening his grip, making me feel swished letting out a small gasp.  
"Thats okay i got it." I say attempting to unlatch is fingers. he pulled me toward him quickly and i make a surprised moan. He then laughs a little.  
"WHAT!" i ask a little pissed off.  
" That was a very sexual moan." He said laughing, my face turns a red and i finally pull away from his grip and look toward him, we was still laughing.  
"ngh, SHUT UP!" I say as i run down the stairs more carefully, i lay my things on the couch and turn to see Kazuku coming down the rest of the stairs.  
I was not very happy with this choice of pairing from our history teacher.  
"Well how should we start?" Kazuku asked as he sat on the floor with his items and spread them out.  
"Well a topic would kinda start everything." i said cocky.  
"alright pants what should we do?" He asked as i sat across from him.  
" Well we could do it on how the village began?" I said crossing my legs.  
"okay, lets start." He said grabbing the laptop and began searching.  
A few hours past by and we have about half of the project already finished.  
"Alright lets take a break" Kazuku says as he gets up off the floor and sits on the couch.  
"okay thats fine with me." I say and sit on the other couch.  
"What? your still scared of me?" He says turning on the TV.  
"NO!" I say defensively.  
"then come sit by me." He said patting the seat next to him.  
I get up annoyed and plop next to him with a huff.  
"see, I'm not that bad." He said swinging his arm around my shoulders and pulled me toward him, i am now next to his chest and shoulders. He lazily hangs his arm off of the side of my shoulder. I sit there uncomfortable and a commercial with one of his songs begins to play.  
He begins to quietly sing along as the commercial ends he smiles.  
"have you heard any of my music?" He asked looking at me, i just sit there looking at the screen.  
"yeah, last night my friends played a few songs." I said feeling more and more uncomfortable.  
We then continued to watch the TV.  
after while, we slowly descends his hand down my shoulder and around my waist again. My face heating up again, i get goose bumps.  
Kazuku sees the bumps on my skin appear.  
"So you like this?" he asked as he rubbed my lower stomach.  
I jump and squirm.  
"No, now stop it." I say not looking at him, what is with this guy?  
he then lifts my shirt and begins rubbing the skin. making more goose bumps appear.  
" you have soft skin, like during gym today." He whispered in my ear. i begin feeling a little weird.  
"oh by the way, i told you i tell you about the scars on my arms." He said lifting his head away from my ear.  
"Yeah, and?" I said waiting for him to say something.  
"my parents were abusive, that pretty much wraps it up." He said holding me closer.  
"Oh..."I say as i feel my body heat up from his touch, what was happening?  
"That is one of the reasons i don't show my face." He said, i then turned to his face.  
"You mean your hiding more of those scares on your face?" I say turning toward him.  
"Yeah" He said looking toward the TV.  
"can...i see?" I ask nervously.  
"under one condition" Kazuku began.  
"yeah?" I asked curiously "well first are all the doors and windows covered?" He asked looking around.  
"yeah, now what condition?"I ask eager.  
"oh yes, i get to kiss you afterwards." I look at him,my eyes wide. He wants to kiss me?! i look at him and then down to my hands and back up.  
"fine" I said, slightly nervous and excited to see his face, i will be the one to see it, only me.  
"good." he said as he began to pull down his mask.  
I watch him, as his face is revealed. i finally see his face, stitchings at the end of each crease of his mouth, almost like a doll.  
I look at him, and i touch the side of his mouth, i can feel the bumps of the stitches.  
I am surprised at his looks, he isn't a bad looking guy, he actually looks tough like that, why does he hide it?" I then remember the condition, and my eyes widen and i shoot up from my seat and begin to run up my stairs i can hear kazuku chase me up the stairs, i round the corner and run into my room, and quickly decided to close the door but its stopped by a foot, and i felt pushing up against the door as i attempt to keep it closed. he then pushed it far enough, and i fall over on to the ground i begin to scoot back against my bed.  
"You cant break our condition Hidan." Kazuku said kneeling down in front of me and crawls up in front of me, my head pressed against the side of my bed, his face getting closer.  
"Are you scared of my face?" he asked looking at me.  
"no, just being kissed by a guy is not really my forte" I say nervous.  
"you might change your mind after this?" he said teasingly and i look at him and his hand lands on mine as he leans forward. I turned my face,but he then took his other hand and pulled my face toward him.  
Our lips met. There soft, warm, and ... a GUY'S! he pushes his lips more on to mine, and he lands his hand on my shoulder and my neck. I shiver, as i feel his hands caress the soft skin on my neck. He moves his lips slowly and i decided to close my eyes. He then splits my lips and his tongue slides through, into my mouth.  
"MPH!" I moan in surprise as his tongue touches mine. His hands slide down my chest and near my hips. I was starting to feel a little weird, i grab his shoulders. He bites my lower lip lightly and i get goose pumps again. His hands graze the edge of my shirt before he slides them under the material and starts caressing my stomach. I accidentally moan and i shot back, cover my mouth and look at Kazuku.  
"haha, you like?" He asked as he continues running his fingers around my stomach and chest.  
I look at him still out of words, my eyes still wide. I look at him, and i feel his warm hands run over my chest, and i begin to turn a red.  
"n-no!" i said unsure and a little dazed.  
"well, you taste good." He said still on top of me.  
I turn and an even darker shade of red.  
"STOP THAT!" I said pushing him off of me and standing up, i sit on my bed and turn away from Kazuku, annoyed.  
"Stop what? being to irresistible to you."HE said chuckling, i look at the unmasked singer. "YOU DUMBASS!"I yell and jump on him attempting to attack him, he then pins me , being that he is still bigger then me.  
"LET ME GO!"I yelled struggling.  
"Your the one who attacked me." He stated i look at him, my eyes squinted and pissed off.  
"I DON'T CARE!" I say underneath him once again.  
"under one condition i will let you go." He said smiling.  
"OH NO YOU Don't, NO MORE OF THAT CONDITION BULLSHIT LET ME GO!" I say flailing my legs.  
"well i guess your not getting away for a while then." He said cocky.  
"FINE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT! i ask stopping my flailing legs.  
"YOU have to kiss me you have to walk up to me and kiss me." He said i look at him like he has two heads.  
"WHAT? NO!" i said argumentatively "then your not going any were."  
"GAHHHH! FINE!" i yell" well get off of me so i can kiss you then." I say annoyed.  
He gets up and offers me a hand and i ignore it. i look at him and he lays down on the bed.  
"come on." He said laying there.  
"YOU SAID WALK UP, NOT CLIMB ON!"I said looking at the door out of the corner eyes.  
"don't even think about running, i will just pin you again." He said waiting.  
I slump my shoulders a little realizing he was right. i walk up to the bed and climb on it, i then swing my leg over top of Kazuku, i sit on his hips with my hands holding me up, i look down at him.  
"well?" kazuku asks as he lays there with his hands behind his head.  
I lean down to his face, i then lay my lips on his, i press them a little harder and i can feel Kazuku's hands running up the sides of my waist.i shiver. I move my lips slowly as hands push my shirt up, i stop kissing him and i look at him.  
"take it off" He says bluntly.  
"WHAT?" i ask surprised He takes my shirt and slides the material up and over my head.I sit on his lap with my shirt off, slightly self conscious.  
He looks at my bare chest."continue" he said as i look at him slightly red.  
I lean down again and begin kissing him. I just kiss him normally, he then slides his hands down the back of my pants,and i shoot up.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" i yell supporting my weight by holding my hand on his chest.  
"your afraid to French me, so i decided to tease you."He smiled.  
"ngh, thats...YOU BASTARD!"I say face completely red now.  
i lean down and shove my tounge in his mouth and he takes the invitation and begins to join along, moving his tongue with mine, he then runs his hands down my back past my ass and down my legs, he started rubbing my legs slowly,and i couldn't help but moan softly.  
Kazuku noticed and started running his hands by my inner thighs, creating a small problem down in my lower region, i pull away from the kiss and get off of Kazuku, he looks at me.  
"what?" he asked sitting up with his legs hung over the side.  
"nothing, I'm just done, you got your little "condition" "i said knowing what the real problem was.  
"aww, come on we were getting to the good part." he said getting up and walking behind me warping his arms around me again.  
"We just met today, and you already are kissing me." I said and turn to look at him his hands still around me.  
"yes, and i just met you today and i showed you my face,i have known people for the greater majority of my life and they have never seen my face." he said, those word hit me. He did show me, and no one else. Why is he effecting me?  
i turn around and walk out of Kazuku s hands.  
"why do you even like me?" i asked walking toward the nearest wall.  
"Because you don't treat me like I'm some big super star, and you don't care about what others think about you, or what you think." He said from a distance.  
"oh.."I said quietly.  
"and you are easy to tease." he said as we walked up to me from behind and cornered me to the wall his hands graze down my bare back his breath hitting my neck withe every exhale.  
He brings his hands down my back and near my jeans, his hand slowly travels down the back. My eyes widen and i feel his hands enter my pants, i then feel a finger at my entrance. "Relax." Kazuku whispered and at the second he inserted his finger into me and my breath hitched.  
"AH!"i let out choked moan.  
He continued to pull it in and out, slowly gaining speed.  
"Ngh, nhhh"I moaned with every move He kissed the back of my neck and shoulders.  
I felt my groin begin to react.  
"shit" i huff, Kazuku hears me and inserts another finger.  
"GAH!" i swing my head down and feel kazuku go faster.  
"shh relax i said" he whispered again.  
i felt my member begin to harden and i feel every inch of my body turn on.  
Kazuku then inserts a third finger and my head flys back.  
"OH FUCK!" i yell and my member is beginning to fully erect.  
"have a problem?" kazuku asks as his other hand travels down the front of my pants and grabs my hardened erection.  
"ah, i see." he says as he begins to pump it up and down.  
"ah, ngh"I moan as he simultaneously pumps and thrusts.  
i couldn't stop it, i ejaculate in his hand.  
my eyes widen as he pulls both of his hands out of my pants, and looks at the one with semen on it.  
i turn toward him and lean on the wall as i look at him, my body heavy. he licks his fingers of my jiz and looks at me.  
"mmm you taste good" he then kissed me, as i tasted my self and he laughed into the kiss.  
"what?" i ask after he pulled away.  
"i just really like you." He said pulling his mask up to his face again.  
"oh... i said as i made my way to the bed and plopped down.  
"I'm gonna sleep, i don't know about you but, I'm a bit tired." I said as i climb under the covers, i then feel the bed covers move, Kazuku climbs in after and swings his arm around me.  
"me too" he said as he falls asleep next to me. 


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3

"Ngh" I groan as i sit up in bed my hair is all messy and i am not alone. I look to my side and see kazuku laying there i

then remember the day before.  
"AH!" I scream as the scenes of last night come back to reality.  
"HUH!" Kazuku asks as he rolls to quickly from his position landing him on the ground.  
"ow." He says as he rubs his back. " what's wrong?" He asks as he stands up stretching.  
"You-ME- my-your hands-on me- AGH!" I yell as i get up almost pulling out my hair.  
"oh, your upset about that, well i didn't seem like it last night." Kazuku said as he walked up to me cornering me into a

wall.  
"Kazuku get off." i said slightly annoyed. "ah, playing hard to get?" kazuku said pointing his fingers under my chin pulling my head upward at him.  
"No,Now get off of me." i say pushing away but Kazuku took his grip on my two hands and pinned them above my head and i

started getting a little nervous.  
"i don't think i want to." Kazuku said as he took his hands and wrapped them around my neck and pulled me into a kiss, his

forcefully parted my lips and pushed his tongue inside it felt like it was dominating my mouth completely.  
"NGHMPH!" I moan still trying to push away. but Kazuku pushed me further to the wall and took his other hand and groped my

groin.  
"AH!" I say pulling away from the kiss to breath.  
His hand massaging the sensitive area as my breathing became heavy and almost like a whining.  
"do you want to me to make you come again?" Kazuku said leaning toward me face again.  
"n-no Please g-get of-f" I say as i start loose the strength in my legs.  
His hand begins to run down my pants and his hands are cold.  
"AH!" i moan as he grips my member."its to early stop!" I say as he begins pumping.  
He then forced his lips to mine again and continued.  
"mhphh." I say while my member hardens.  
Then suddenly the bedroom door flys open.  
"Hey Hidan are you ready f-" Sasori walks in and sees us.  
I pull away and fall to the pulls up his mask immediately.  
"Uhh, hidan did i interrupt something?" sasori said walking out slightly, his face about to burst into laughter.  
"NO NO NO NO NO NO! I UH...IT WAS NOTHING, HE...HE FORCED ME!" I say getting up running to Sasori.  
"Ahh, so you two got something going on now?" Sasori smiled sinisterly.  
"NO HE, HE WAS JUST-GAH!"I Yelled walking to my bed falling hopelessly.  
"Oh i was just thanking him for last night is all." Kazuku said as he leaned against the wall smiling.  
"KAZUKU YOU BASTARD SHUT UP!" I yelled glaring at him my face flushed.  
"what happened last night?" Sasori asked smiling with a slight evil laugh behind it.  
"Hidan couldn't stay off of me he pinned me to the bed and everything." Kazuku laughed. as he sat on the bed next to me.  
" ID DID NOT, YOU FORCED ME TOO! YOU WOULD HAVE PINNED ME TO THE GROUND AND PROBABLY WOULD HAVE RAPED ME!" i say as i sit up

angry at the older boy.  
"oh really 'cause it looked and sounded like you enjoyed last night's little naughty fiasco." Kazuku said as he pulled me

up on his lap.  
"LET GO OF ME YOU PERVERT!" I say struggling. "AND NO I WASN T ENJOYING ANYTHING YOU DID TO ME OR MY BODY LAST NIGHT!" I

said fighting against his grip.  
"Sound like you guys did it last night." Sasori smiled curious.  
"NO WE DIDN T! I SWEAR!" I yelled as kazuku's grip tightened.  
"but he still know what it feels like get a hand job from a guy." Kazuku said this and i wanted to hide.  
"KAZUKU!" I scream as i flailed my legs and arms.  
"Oh hidan you bad boy, i didn't know you swung that way." sasori teased me as he sat across from us.  
" NO ITS NOT LIKE THAT!" i protest, as kazuku pulls me into his groin causing me to feel awkward.  
"STOP IT!" i yell as i continue to struggle.  
"No this is amusing to watch." sasori teased me, he was always like this he loved to make fun off people who were weak to

there opponent.  
"yeah lets give him a show to watch." Kazuku said as he lowered his hands into my pants.  
"NO KAZUK-AH!" I groaned, his hands grazing my beginning arousal.  
"Sto-ah-p" I moan as he begins getting me off right in front of sasori, oh the humiliation.  
"KAZUKU STOP!" I say as i finally break away from his grasp and look at sasori.  
"You two are terrible! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" i say anger filling my body.  
"Fine, sorry i just came to ask if we were still going with Dei to that award thing for school." Sasori said slightly

laughing.  
"Ugh, yes i am but right now just, both of you leave please." I say rubbing my head, they both walk out and i close the

door and lean against it, i start to slide down the back until i was on the floor.  
"Fuck my life!" I say barring my head in my hands.

xXx

i walk out of my bedroom door after getting dressed and walk down stairs and see sasori and Kazuku still there.  
"ugh didn't i tell you to leave." i say looking at kazuku and he just frowned.  
"aww am i that much of a trouble?" He asked playing pretend upset.  
"yes now leave, me and sasori are going to deidara's award ceremony." I said as i start to walk toward the door.  
"Oh what for? can i come?" He asked eager.  
" Its for his school attendance and academic scores, and no you can't, you will just cause trouble." i say as i grab my

coat and open the door letting sasori go first and kazuku followed.  
"Come on i have nothing better to do." He said still following me to the car.  
"I find that hard to believe, don't you have some recording or some concert you have to prepare for?" I say as sasori

enters the vehicle.  
"nope, i have today and tomorrow off. so can i come?" he asked smiling behind his mask.  
"Sure hope in." Sasori said, i whipped my head around, bend down to look inside the car.  
"you just want to make my life a living hell huh?" I say as i glared at the boy as i sat on the passengers seat kazuku in

the back. "not all the time, this is just a great opportunity." Sasori smiled as he started the car and drove out of the drive way,

toward the school.

We enter the school gym and see the huge display of bleachers and a stage with a few chairs in front of it for the people

earning awards.  
"lets find a seat." sasori said as me and sadly kazuku followed.  
The announcer got up on stage and began the intro. after a while of announcing the students they finally announced deidara's

name and we cheered, rather loudly.  
after the ceremony we all gathered in the cafeteria and found Dei.  
"Hey guys I'm glad you made it and-" Kazuku came out from behind a corner and dei almost flipped and apparently everyone

else did.  
"OH MY GOD KAZUKU CAME TO MY AWARD CEREMONY!" Deidara yelled and everyone surrounded him including Dei.  
"Oi, this annoys me I'm going to go outside." I said as i started walking out the doors and bumped into itachi.  
"Oh, sorry it seems i keep running into you i apologize." I say as i try to go around him.  
"Your Hidan right?" he asked quite dull.  
"Um yes?" I said wondering why he even knew my name.  
"That means kazuku is here, he said he was sleeping over at your house because of a project. Did he do anything?" He asked

me still plain as ever. I didn't know what he meant by 'did he do anything' so i just looked at him for a second.  
"Yes he did." I said as the raven haired boy looked at me.  
"Good, he seems to always pile the work on someone else, I'm glad he is doing his own school work, it seems you too are

getting close?" He said, after realizing what he said i was slightly realized, i was hoping he didn't have a past record

of sexual acts.  
"Yeah, i guess i mean I'm not a huge fan of him, because of all the popularity he gets, mostly 'cause of those crazed fan

girls but i think his music is alright, then again his attitude need a little adjusting." I said looking at the boy his

eyebrow raised.  
"Hmm, its good to know not all fans are crazy." He said as he passed me and walked into the cafeteria.  
"That was weird." I say to myself as i continue to walk outside.  
I walk outside into the parking lot and look across the parking lot and see the athletic field, i decided to walk over and

just go lay in the grass.  
I lay down and close my eyes. I then hear a voice talking, i open my eyes and look up and see Kazuku talking to a few

fan girls. he was trying to walk away but they seemed to be annoying him.  
"Ha, he deserves it hmhm." I chuckle to myself as i lay my head back down and close my eyes. i then hear footsteps and i

open my eyes again but before i could see who it was my lips were pressed to there's, i realized who it was and started

spazing.  
"MHHHPH!" i scream like moan as i struggle. he pulls away and quickly puts his mask up.  
"See girls I'm gay, now go away." He looked at them and they just looked at him and me slightly surprised. i cover my mouth

with my hands and my eyes are wide.  
"he did not just do that." I think to myself as the girls run away back into the school.  
"YOU ASSHOLE!" I yell as i slap him. "NOW THEY ARE GONNA TELL EVERYONE THAT NOT ONLY YOU ARE GUY BUT THAT I AM TOO WHAT THE

HELL!" I scream as i stand up and run into the building after the girls leaving kazuku alone.  
I walk into the cafeteria and see the two girls talking to a huge group of other girls. They soon saw me and pointed toward

me and i ran to sasori.  
"Kazuku, he ...HE JUST RUINED MY LIFE!" I say in a yelling whisper.  
"What did he do?" sasori asks as he leaves Deidara to his after-party cake.  
"He kissed me in front of two girls and now they are going around and telling people!" I say frantic.  
"okay that could be a problem." Sasori said looking at a bunch of girls glaring at me.  
"And i think you may want to run." He said pointing at the mob.  
I turn around and see the anger glares.  
I immediately sprint out of the room and down the hall, the girls follow in an anger.  
"SHIT!" I scream as i round corner up some stairs. I then turn another corner and run down a hall i had lost there sight

of view and took my chance, i ran into a classroom, turned the lights out and closed the door i hid under the teachers desk

and waited for the sound of foot steps. I hear the girls talking and then i hear the voice fading. as they leave i relax.  
"jeez, i thought that only happened in movies and manga!" I said catching my breath.  
I crawl out from under the desk and look up and out the door window. i then open the door and close it very quietly. i then

make my way down the hall and back down the stairs, i continue to quietly make my way to the cafeteria and get sasori so we

could leave when i hear the girls again. i stop being quiet and book it down the hall and into the cafeteria.  
i see deidara and sasori and violently grab there collars and drag them out the cafeteria door.  
"OW, what are you doing!" Deidara asked as i run out the doors holding onto them.  
"running from my death, now get in the car!" I say as i open the car door and slam it shut. the others pile in and sasori

starts the car quickly knowing what i mean. HE drive out of the parking lot and back to my house.  
"WAIT! we forgot kazuku!" Sasori remember as he drive into the parking space.  
"Don't worry itachi was there, he will drive him home." I say as i open the car door and start to walk up to my house

door.  
"Okay what was that about?!" deidara asked as he sat down on the couch in the living room.  
"Kazuku...well he...UGH!" I say as i fall to the couch face in the cushion.  
"Kazuku and Hidan kinda have a thing and he kissed hidan in front of some of his little annoying fan girls and they went and

told everyone else and there target was hidan." sasori said as he crossed his legs on the sofa next to dei.  
"sadly its true." I say as i lift my head.  
"BUT WE DON T HAVE A THING...he just...is perverted." I say as i sit up.  
"Wait so are you gay?" Deidara asked slightly confused.  
"I...don't know, but UGH! its confusing!" I say as i mess up my hair with my hands.  
"okay...what exactly makes him a pervert, he kissed you that just shows he likes you." Deidara said acting way to innocent.  
"Well, he did...other stuff to me...like touched me...and-" "Kazuku tried to get him off in front of me, frankly i found it hilarious but the show was ruined." Sasori said getting to

the point.  
"SASORI!...ugh whats the point..."I say hopelessly as i get up and walk toward the kitchen.  
"Want anything?" I ask the two.  
"Soda and chips!" sasori yelled. Deidara just sat there pondering the information he was just given.  
There was then a knock at the door and so i walked in the room and tossed the soda and chips as i get the door.  
"Hell-oh..." I say as i see who is at the door, Kazuku. 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

"well you look happy to see me." Kazuku joked as he walked past me.  
"Um did i say you could come in? no." i say slamming the door after he came in.  
"Well I'm here to late." He said as he plopped down on the sofa.  
"Hey Kazuku!" Deidara smiled as he waved.  
"Oh your the girly looking guy, umm Deidara right." Kazuku pointed at deidara and the room went silent.  
"oh no, you did not just say that." Sasori said as he looked at deidara angry glare in his eye.  
"SORRY! it was a compliment, i think guys who look more feminine get more girls." Kazuku quickly covered and deidara looked at him.  
"Oh, uhh i never thought of it that way." deidara said looking less angry and more confused.  
"Anyway so how was the mob?" Kazuku smiled at me behind his mask.  
"you are the devil, YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" I yell angrily at the guy.  
"Now you know what i go through." Kazuku said "I NEVER SAID I WANTED THAT! YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN ON MONDAY! HELL IS WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN!" I yell as i climb on top of him and threaten to through a punch.  
"Oh Hidan your so sudden." kazuku joked as he pulled my shirt.  
i look at him face a little red.  
"Let go of me!" I pull away from him, he then grabs my waist and pulls me into his lap.  
"Come on Hidan your so cute when you blush from embarrassment!" Kazuku rubbed my stomach.  
"NGH! LET ME GO, GUYS HELP!" I struggle as they watch sasori laughing deidara starting to giggle.  
"AHH!" I yell as i flail my legs.  
"aww does hidan still feel upset about this morning, maybe we should finish?" Kazuku said as he began trying to undo my pants.  
"NO! GET OFF OF ME YOU PERVERTED ASSHOLE!" I say trying to break his hands from there grasp.  
"what? you don't want to let you friends know about our relationship?" kazuku said as he grabbed my member.  
"AHH!" I yelp as i bend over."WHAT Relationship I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU ONE BIT!" I yell as he continues to try and get me off.  
"Oh come on sasori wont mind, and i don't think deidara will have a problem?" Kazuku teased.  
"FUCK OFF!" I yell as i finally rip from his grasp.  
"THAT IS IT! I'M SICK OF YOU ALWAYS SEXUALLY HARASSING ME! YOU THINK JUST CUZ YOUR BIG AND BAD WITH MUSIC MEANS THAT YOU CAN DO WHAT EVER THE HELL YOU WANT! BUT GUESS WHAT? you CAN'T! IM NOT YOUR SEX TOY NOR WILL I EVER BE! UGH!" i yell as i go stomping upstairs into my room and i plop down on the bed.  
"hmph, today has been very suckish." I say into my pill, my pants were still unbuttoned and i could still feel kazuku's touch, its made me shiver.  
"ugh, he thinks he is all that, just barges into my house...ugh what an asshole." I say to myself.  
"what does he think? just because HE let me see HIS face doesn't make me his little sex slave. Its just a face, whats the big deal." I say again to myself as i re imagine kazuku's face. the scars on his face, so delicate, and so dramatically attractive. I don't see why he doesn't show his face, it would increase his fame.  
I think about all these things with out realizing a feeling, a presence, i wasn't alone.  
"Go away dick-face you've had your fun of humiliating me THANKS" I say as i take the pillow out of my face and look at the masked man.  
" Do your really despise me that much?" Kazuku asked as he leans against the wall next to my computer desk.  
"Yeah, you annoy me and just, you act like an ass." I say as i put my pillow back into my face and sigh heavily.  
"You know that i like you a lot right?" Kazuku said, i lifted my head a little.  
"No, its just a way to you horny and shit, just for pleasure."I say rolling to my back and look up at my ceiling.  
"No, its not. You made me happy last night." Kazuku said and my breath hitched. No, i can't let him get to me he is lying this is all a game.  
"Yeah, so?" I say trying to sound pissed.  
"I want to do it again, only more." Kazuku sits on the side of my bed and i shoot up from my bed startled and cover myself with the blankets.  
"I KNEW IT THATS ALL YOU WANTED HELL NO!" I say trying not to expose any part of my body from the bed spread.  
"no, i just want to do it with someone who i find attractive,nice and the person i like." He said not making a move.  
"well sorry find someone else, I'm not gay and i don't plan to be." I say turning away from kazuku and laying down on my bed, body still fully covered.  
"Fine, i will make a deal with you. If you let me have sex with you, i will leave you alone unless you like it." I freeze, was it worth it?  
I sit up and look at kazuku.  
"I don't know if i can trust you." I say as i bring my knees into my chest.  
"Please, i promise, and if i break that promise, You can tell Itachi everything and that means he will tell my manager, which will bring me to a lot of trouble." Kazuku crawled up to sit next to me.  
I just sit there thinking over the deal.  
"if i let you do what you please, be gentle and if i tell you to stop, stop." I say as i look in front of me not daring to look at kazuku.  
"I can deal with that." Kazuku said. we sit in silence for a few moments, he then turns to me.  
"Can i start?" he asks nervously. i just look at him and then nod as i close my eyes, but all he does is kisses me. He holds my face and his lips just softly sit on mine. i just sit there, no reaction. He pulls back.  
"Are you ready?" He asks as he looks at me,i look at him and sigh and nod.  
He pulls my shirt over my head slowly and he then does his.  
He kisses my neck and chest, he caresses my stomach with his hands. he then brings his face up to mine and kisses me again. I thought he would have just ripped my clothes off and fuck me into the ground but he was taking this slow, i was surprised.  
"Hidan? I am sorry that you hate me but i really like you and hope you can except that." kazuku said as he broke the kiss.  
I give no respond but a stare and he continues. He pulls off my pants and looks at me. He then takes off my boxers to expose my nakedness.  
I try not to think about it but he make it hard he lowers himself to my member and takes it in his mouth. my head shoots back into my pillows and i hold back any groans or moans. He lowers his mouth more and more each time he pumps and i try to hold in any heavy breathing. He takes his hand on my member as well and continues his work. I shut my eyes and try to pretend its not happening.  
He then takes all of me in and i clench the sheets and i keep in a moan that was to close to leaving my lips.  
he then lifts himself. He continues pumping with his hand faster.  
I feel close but i hold it in. I can't believe I'm doing this.  
He then takes me in his mouth again and continues the process.  
All sounds were left in my throat hoped to never leave there.  
i couldn't hold it in any longer, I ejaculate in his mouth, because he refused to pull away. He takes all of it and swallows. He pulls off of me and looks at me.  
" How was that?" He asked wondering.  
I i shrug my shoulders, i didn't wish to talk to him. i just rest my head on my pillow and wait for the next action.  
He takes his fingers and puts three in my mouth out of surprise i jump a little. He just watches me as my saliva layer his fingers as lube. After a few moments he pulls them out and puts on near my entrance.  
"Just relax i don't want this to hurt." Kazuku said as he spreads my legs.  
I nod and i lay back. He inserts one digit and i bite my tongue, the sudden intrusion i was not used to. Just having this feeling and having it be kazuku's finger made me feel sick in a way.  
He slowly starts to move his fingers in and out, and my stomach was churning. He looked at me smiling, and not an evil smile more like a caring smile. i was not used to that. He then put in another finger and i let my head shoot back and i try to stop any noise at all wanting to exit my mouth. He continues the motions and i feel my stomach twist even more.  
Finally he enters the last digit and i had to cover my mouth, trying not to make any noise. Kazuku notices my struggle to not make a sound.  
"Why do you muffle your moans and groans?" He said as he continues but i don't answer i just look at him and turn my head.  
"And why won't you talk to me?" He asked as he continues thrusting his fingers inside of me.  
"WHAT? THIS ISN'T A Social EVENT!" I finally say and i plop my head back to the pillow. Kazuku looks at me and then thrusts his fingers in again and i jump and shove my face in a pillow.  
"Did i find it? Your special spot?" Kazuku asked i don't answer. he touches the spot again and i clench the pillow more.  
"I think you are ready for the real thing." He says and i pull the pillow down from my face and watch as kazuku climbs on top of me. he takes off his pants and he reveals his member. I try not to look at it and ignore the fact that it was supposed to go inside of me, not knowing how big it was just waited for it. I close my eyes and wait, but nothing happens.  
I open my eyes and see kazuku looking at me.  
"I don't want to hurt you, so if it hurts i will stop right away." Kazuku said as he lowers himself and warps his arms around my body, he then slowly inserts his arousal.  
He enters me and i muffle a groan into his shoulder, as he fully enters me i dig my nails into his back, the pain was a lot to take. when he is fully entered he stops.  
"I'm going to move, if it hurts tell me." HE said as he began moving.  
I try not to make any noise, although small little moans left my throat.  
"If you need to cry out at all do it, i don't mind." Kazuku whispered as he held me close to his body as he continues to slowly move in and out.  
"shut up, I'm not going to express myself through sexual noises, nice try." I say slowly small groaning sound to it.  
"okay then." Kazuku said as he begins to gain speed.  
His thrusts began to become deeper inside me.  
My breathing became heavy and my grip tighten around kazuku.  
"Ka-zuku, can we slow it down, it kinda hurts." I say softly as he hears this he lifts up from me.  
"Would you like to try a different position?" HE asked above me. "i guess" I say, he lifts me up and turns me around and I'm facing toward my bed rails. He is behind me, doggy style.  
"Ready?" He asked as he takes my hips and ready's himself.  
"just go." He slowly pushes into me and i clinch the bed sheets. He then continues to thrust into me.  
My sick feeling had slightly left but it still hurt like a mother-fucker.  
"slow it down, i can't take going this fast." I say as my breathing became noticeable heavier.  
"I want to hear you moan in pleasure, just do it once to make me happy and then ill slow down." Kazuku said as he bent down in the crook of my chin. "You said you would stop if i said so!" I say argumentatively.  
"Please, its all i want." Kazuku said as he kissed my neck, he thrusts faster.  
"Kazuku st-op it hu-rts." I say as he picks up speed.  
"just relax,it won't hurt as much if you just relax." Kazuku said his breath i can feel pass my ear.  
"Kazuku stop!" I groan, he then hits a spot that makes me moan loudly, i then widen my eyes and realize that i had given kazuku an example of what he was looking for.  
"I found it, and that was very sexy." kazuku kissed my neck again and hit the spot again. Another struggling moan leaves my lips.  
He continues to hit that spot and i feel my member begin to harden.  
"kazuku, please stop." He say clenching the sheets.  
"Please just do as i ask, i will then stop." kazuku moans in my ear, his pleasure filled body hangs over mine, he then begins to stroke my erection.  
"NGH!" I groan and he continues, this was all to much, it felt like my body was going to explode.  
"KAZUKU!"I moan as i ejaculate into his hand and i feel my entrance being filled with his semen.  
"Hidan" He moans." Thank you, I'm sorry and i love you." His words ring in my ears as drop to the bed my body overwhelmed and messy. What was i supposed to say to him. maybe i don't have to say anything,i will just fall asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG THIS STORY IS STILL ALIVE! yeah I hv been very lazy and i am sor , on my free times i do other stuff like sleep...but anyway i hope you enjoy this and LOVE YOU ALL ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5**

I feel cold up next to a warm body, i slowly blink my eyes open and my body springs up. I look over next to me and i run my fingers threw my hair slightly pulling at the scalp.  
"I am so...stupid." i say and i look over to kakuzu and he groans and turns to in the bed still sleeping.  
I slowly stand up and i nearly fall over. I grab my jeans and slip them on.  
"And even in my own bed." I groan and think about the future nights i wouldn't get sleep because of the night before hand. I slowly open the door and quietly close it behind me and walk down stairs.  
I look down stairs and the house is empty as hoped. I turn toward the kitchen and walk over to the fridge, i bend down to look in the fridge and i wince and stand back up, a pain in my lower back was bothering me and i knew how it got there too. I close the fridge and hold my head to my forehead as my unslicked hair falls in front of my face. I then turn to look in the cuberts and see bread out so i decided to make some toast. I put the bread in the toaster and wait in silence.  
"This is not right." I say leaning on the side of the counter. I hear the springs in the toaster pop and i slightly jump and turn to spread my toast with jelly. I begin eating the breakfast and i hear someone coming down the stairs and my heart pounds, for some reason i was scared to face him, i felt weak.  
I wait for the man to turn the corner of the kitchen and as expected Kakuzu walks in.  
"Hey." He says looking not to happy, more upset.  
"Hi." I say quietly and look down trying to avoid his eyes. He was wearing his mask once again.  
"About last night, I'm sorry." I heard him say and i slightly glance up and then back down.  
"I'm sorry i didn't stop when you wanted me to, i was just to...into it." He finished and i look back up at him.  
"oh." I say nothing else not an answer of forgiveness, i just couldn't say the words.  
"I know, i will get my stuff and leave." He said turning and walking out of the kitchen, for some reason i go to reach out for his arm but as i let my foot step forward the pain in my lower back shot threw my spine and i fall forward running into Kakuzu and i clench his arm for security.  
"Are you oka-"  
"I'm fine." I interrupt and walk past him into the living room making it look like i was headed there in the first place and he watches me pass.  
"If...your mad...I really am sorry, but i guess that my fantasy was better than my reality." He said and i stop walking and slightly glance over my shoulder.  
"We just met a few days ago, you can't just have feelings for me like that. having sex with you, i see was a big mistake of mine." I say leaning on the couch arm.  
"I am sorry just remember that." He said as i hear the door shut behind me.  
My heart was pounding and my lower back hurt and Kakuzu was feeling fine and going to make another world wide hit, he wasn't sorry he was just trying to make me feel bad for him...i know how this game works. But thinking that was wrong, why, why was it me that he choose. I don't see whats so special about an orphan misfit that hates almost everybody but his close friends and doesn't have much confidence in his appearance or his life.  
"UGH!" i scream and fall on the couch.

~Later that day~

I walk out of the house and walk down the sidewalk walking down to a close gas station and walk into the store. I walk over to one of the back fridges and open the door grabbing a soda and as i made my way up to the counter i grabbed a bag of m&ms.  
I pay for them and walk out the store and begin to walk down the street away from my house as i make it to an open playground not far from the station. I walk onto the ground and go by the swings, as i sit next to one i sit there, nothing but the wind and small rustle of leaves roll by and i open my soda and m&ms and begin snaking.  
I sit there and stare at the ground i can't really think of anything but last night, it had been bothering me all day and nothing could seem to push it away. I pop an m&m in my mouth and let it slowly melt in my mouth.  
"fuck" I say as i take a drink of my soda and feel the tingling feeling go down my throat.  
I could always feel some one watching me, like they knew but nobody did. I start to hear a group of older teenage boys talking and i look to my side, I then see a familiar face, Itachi?  
I pretend I don't see him and continue to sit there. I soon have the feeling that the group of boys were walking up to me. I steal a glance to the side and sure enough his group was walking toward the swing area.  
I stand up and begin walking away but I hear that the boys were getting closer so I walk out of the park area and start to walk toward my house, they were following me. I glance over my shoulder and sure enough they were on my ass. I walk for only a split second more and then i decide to break out into a sprint toward my house. I hear the footsteps behind me and they were gaining on me, the fact that i had been fucked up ther ass only the nigh before had lowered my ability to run as fast as i usually did.  
I then feel a hand on my shoulder and i am whipped back hard and nearly fall into the boy who had grabbed me and i was thrown up against a cement wall.  
"What did you so to Kakuzu." I see Itachi walk up behind the boy who had pinned me.  
"What are you talking about!?" I asked trying to wiggle free.  
"Don't act dumb, because of you he has missed a voice check and refuses to sing!" Itachi yelled and his eyes glare into mine making me feel empty.  
"I didn't do anything to him!" I say as i feel the boy's arm press my chest against the wall harder and i gasp.  
"Then explain to me why I heard him say, your name in his dressing room when he was all depressed earlier this morning." He asked me and i realized what was happening with Kazuku, he really did like me.  
"I didn't do anything, maybe you should go ask the hotshot what he did to me!" I scream but Itachi wraps his hand over my mouth.  
"Without screaming, would you tell me what happened then?" HE ask sarcastically and he removed his hand.  
"Kazuku, had sex with me out of force and now he is upset because i rejected him." I say and he looks at me, apparently not believing a word i am saying.  
"Yeah, and he also owns two unicorns too." Itachi joked as he nodded to his group of guys and they dragged me up to a car and stuffed me inside.  
it had been 10minutes of sitting in a mysterious car with boys who i had no clue who they were.  
We stop and they drag me out of the car and up to the nearest door. I am stuffed inside and its dark.  
"So, Kakuzu really did that hmm?" The voice of Itachi is heard from a close corner. "He did, you can even ask him." I say as i stand up but just to be facing Itachi and I stumble over.  
"Then why did he deny it?" He asked and my eyes widened.  
"WHAT!" I scream and i head for the door but Itachi grabs my neck collar and pulls me back, he grabs me by the hair and holds up my head and whispers in my ear.  
"If Kazuku falls in the music business, we all know who to blame." He said as he lets go and I turn to him.  
"Fine, I don't care if you don't believe me because we all have to go with the superstar and let the commoner be scarred with memories of rape while NOBODY DOES SHIT ABOUT IT!" I scream and head for the door but this time no one stopped me, i knew why when i came to the door because it was locked.  
"What the hell do you want with me?" I ask pissed, not that anyone cared.  
"Kakuzu requested you to watch him on stage and perform, he is waiting in his dressing room." Itachi said pointing to a door. I had no choice but to walk over that way and open the dressing room door.  
I walk in and see Kakuzu sitting in a chair looking up at me.  
"Hey Hidan." He said kind of quiet.  
"Hey dick head, yeah thanks for making Itachi kidnap me and then bring me to this fucking hell hole WERE NOBODY FUCKING BELIVES WHAT I SAY!" I said slamming the door hard behind me causing Kakuzu to jump slightly.  
"Why the hell am I here." I demand as i walk over to a bed that was there.  
"Because i want to forget everything that happened,start over and be friends." He said standing up and holding out his hand for a handshake.  
"You really don't get it do you!?" I say standing up walking to him and begin to scream in his face.  
"YOU REALLY FUCKING THINK THAT IT WILL BE THAT EASY, NOT ONLY DID YOU RAPE ME BUT YOU KIDNAPPED ME TO A PLACE I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING BE! I HAVE TO WATCH ONE OF YOUR STUPID ASS PERFORMANCES AND THINK EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE AND DANDY JUST SO YOU DON'T GET BAD PUPLICITY IF I SAY ANYTHING!" I say and Kakuzu looked at me sighed.  
"No, i just don't want to not be your friend. The first day i met you I wanted to be your friend but you kinda...well...didn't like me I guess." He says turning away and straightening up.  
"yeah because everyone wanted to be your friend and i thought you were some stuck up dumb ass...boy did i hit that right on the spot." I said rolling my eyes and walking away.  
"Can you at least watch one of my performances, it would mean a lot." He said and I turned to him slightly and sighed.  
"Fine, but no funny business got it?" I say looking at him and he smiled happily behind his mask and then opened a door.  
"Its almost time, come on." He smiled as we walked out onto what looked like a stage with curtains, it was a small performance for a bar so nothing fancy.  
"You can stand by the curtains." He smiled and I do as told i stand their for about a 1/2 hour and then the concert began. It lasted for an hour and then it was social time. "So what did you think?" Kazuku asked as he walked up to me, slightly out of breath from singing. "It was alright." I say as we walk down to the bar area to get some drinks.  
we get to the counter and Kazuku asks for a non-alcoholic beverage and i just pass on it.  
"Come on you are serious? You thought it was alright?" He ask looking at me and i shrugged.  
"I don't know it was cool being back stage and all but, i don't know. It is in a bar after all." I say looking at the bartender make kakuzu's beverage, the man leaves the drink on a side of the counter and goes to get something and that's when i notice someone nonchalantly slip something in the drink, and it wasn't a bartender. The bartender comes back and acts as if nothing happens, and to tell you the truth i don't think he knew at all. He brings the drink over and hands it to Kakuzu and i look at the drink.  
Kakuzu takes the drink in his hand.  
"Um, kakuzu don't-" My talking was stopped from Kakuzu's finger telling to shh me.  
He finished the drink and i look at him worried.  
"You okay Hidan?" He asks and i look at him.  
"you just...I think that you...oh this isn't good." I say as i stand up looking at him.  
"What?" He asked and i grab his hand dragging him to his dressing room as fast as i can and i slam the door shut.  
"DO you feel anything." I asked and he looked at me weird.  
"um no, whats going on Hidan?" Kakuzu asked starting to get worried himself.  
"I say someone put something in your drink, and it wasn't a bartender i think he spiked your drink or something." I say and Kakuzu's eyes widen.  
"Your joking, please tell me your joking." He said standing up and then groaning as he sits back down.  
" Kakuzu, whats wrong, what do you feel." I ask and he just sits there.  
"You...should probably leave..." He said his voice a little low and his breathing harder.  
"Whats wrong." I say and he looks up at me and then back down.  
"I think that i was given a date rape drug." Kazuku covers his groin as he holds his head in the other.  
I look at him and I begin to panic.  
"Kakuzu, you need that drug out of your body and now!" I say more worried as I begin to rush to the door.  
"Im getting Itachi." I say and Kakuzu looks up.  
"NO! He can't know i will be in big trouble." He said and groaned again.  
"But we can't just leave you like this!" I say and he looks up at me.  
"I know this." He says and his breathing was more heavy, more short, he was getting turned on.  
"Oh shit." I say rubbing my eyes with the palm of my hands and i pace in the room for a few moments and then stop, I look to Kakuzu and gulp.  
"Kakuzu...I am going to help you but you can never speak of it again." I say as i look at Kazuku and his eyes widen.  
"You mean you...Hidan you don't have too." He said and i look at him.  
"Its my fault i didn't stop you so now i have to deal with the problem." I say nervously as i walk up to Kakuzu and i freeze, should i do it? I stop and pause to think I then remembered something my mom told me once.  
"Don't start what you can't finish even if your end of the problem was small or big."  
I look at Kakuzu and he looks at me worried.  
"Don't ever speak of what I am about to do."


	6. Chapter 6

**okay this is a short chapter and i do realize this, the story isn't over and i do realize i should have added more to it but i felt like i have kept you guys waiting to long so i decided to put it up! LOVE YOU ALL!**

Chapter 6

I walk up to Kakuzu and he looks up.  
My heart is thumping and i kneel down in front of him.  
"Um Hidan..." Kakuzu starts but i just look at his hand laid over his groin and then i scrunch my eyes closed.  
"Fuck." I say as I reach my hand out over to the button on Kakuzu's pants and slowly begin to unbutton his pants.  
"Hidan i said you don't have to." He says but i just continue, I then begin to feel the buldge that had quickly appeared unwanted.  
"Hidan..." Kakuzu said again and i look slightly up at him.  
"I know what i said earlier doesn't reflect my actions now but i feel responisble." I say as i zip down his jean zipper and he flinches.  
I see the top seams of his boxers and i gulp.  
"Don't pressure yourself." HE said and i slowly slip down the boxer lineing and reach down his pants I feel his arousal brush my hand and he bites his lower lip giveing a small moaning sound. My face turns a shade of red and I take the member from its clothed cover.  
I slowly begin stroking his erection and his fists clench.  
I think back to the first time he did this to me and my face lowers trying to hide its red features.  
"Hidan." HE groans and i flinch.  
After a few moments of doing this i see that i wasn't progressing much. I look at his arousal once again and i begin to bring my face toward and before Kakuzu could say anything I slowly wrap my lips around it and begin to slide up and down.  
"Hi-dan."Kakuzu moans as he leans back in his seat. My face was so red. I continue to bob up and down I feel his length hit the back of my throat and make a choaked noise I then quickly rush back up.  
"are you okay?" Kakuzu asks his eyes slightly droopy.  
"um, sure." I say as i try not to look at him and i continue.  
I continue to suck and after a few moments I suddenly feel a hand gently run through my hair, i shiver and close my eyes. I then feel Kakuzu lift my head off and up to him and he planted a kiss on my lips.  
I didn't know what to do so I sigh into the kiss. Kakuzu then grabs for my hand and holds it as he hold my cheek still kissing me. He probably really does like me...  
He slowly sucks my bottom lip and brushes his hand under my chin, goodebumps roll down my arm and he feels them as he brushes my arm and he slowly lifts off my lips and slides his hand on my hips.  
"Im sorry." He said as he suddenly lowers his hands.  
"why..." I ask slightly stunned.  
"I told you that i would leave you alone...and look at me now." He said as he begins to button up his pants and starts to stand up but then stumbles and holds on to the chair's back and bends over.  
"What ever drug that person used on you is still in effect." I say as i sit him back down and look at him.  
"It was my choice to do this anyway." I say and begin to undo his pants again and he sits there and watches. As i look back down at his erection I feel my heart thump loudly i then begin the undo my pants.  
"What are you doing!" Kakuzu asked but i didn't reply as I take off my pants I climb on top of him and lower myself but he stops me.  
"NO, i said you don't have to do this." He said looking at me and i sigh.  
I lower myself onto his arousal and i gasp shoving my head into his shoulder and he grabs my back holding me closer. I begin to go up and down. I feel the stretching and I try to hold in any moans again but it just wasn't working, after while i began to moan into ever movement.  
"ngh." I groaned and i feel my own erection about to burst and Kakuzu looked like he was about to irrupt too so I take my hands and wrap them around his neck as I burry my head into his shoulder and lower myself again and as i do Kakuzu thrusts up making him go into me deeper hitting a spot he has hit before.  
"AH!" I gasp and clench my fists.  
"Hold on." Kakuzu says as he lifts me off of him and he tells me to bend over the chair, i do so and he slowly inserts himself into me and I groan as he continues to thrust into me.  
"Hi-da-n." HE moans as he ejaculated into me, i follow doing the same and he pulls out with semen following.  
He picks me up and lays me on the bed in his dressing room and grabs a blanket from in a closet, he comes back and wrapps me in it. He then cuddles himself next to me as we fall asleep once again like the night before... Why did i do this? I don't know.


	7. Chapter 7

**TODAY I AM BACK! mwhahahhah okay so sorry i kept this off for so long i have been pretty busy that past few days with studing and other stuff so I have finally pdated this YES! alright enjoy the next chapter!**

**Chapter 7**

I wake up and find myself once again naked next to Kakuzu...this was not becoming my favorite routine.  
"Wake up." I shove him and he almost falls of the bed, he quick jumps up and looks at me.  
"Oh hi Hidan." He says as he slumps back into his bed, I then slap him.  
"We have to go or we will be late for school." I say looking at the clock seeing that its 7:05 am.  
"Ugh fine." He says as he slumps out of bed still naked as i was and begins to dress himself.  
"Is there a shower?" I ask and he nods pointing to a door and I stand up I then become wobbly in my knees and I quick grab the bed for support.  
"You okay?" Kakuzu asks looking at me.  
"Yeah im fine you know just got fucked up the ass is all." I say sarcastically before carefully making my way to the shower.  
I turn on the shower and jump in not caring if it was hot of cold i just wanted to get clean. I lean on the side of the shower still feeling the pain I put myself through last night. Damn who ever put that shit in his drink. I slowly feel the extra cum that was left over drip down my thigh and i nearly vomit. Why did I do this to myself. As I finish I turn the water off and grab a towel after wrapping myself in the cover I walk out to grab my clothing seeing that Kakuzu was sitting in the bed dressed.  
"Aren t you gonna take a shower?" I ask giving an unpleasant expression.  
"I really didn't work up a sweat much you did mostly all the work." He says and my face heats with anger.  
"You son of a bitch." I whisper under my breath before starting to cloth myself.  
"So, are we good?" He asked and I look to him.  
"How do you mean?" I ask just for clarification.  
"I mean as friends, being romantic I don't think will work since you don't really feel the same way." he says as i raise an eyebrow.  
"Yeah i guess were fine, but don't go fucking with me at school." I say in a non literal statement.  
"I understand." He said as he stands up as i finish putting on my shirt he walks up to me and kisses me on the top of the head.  
"Lets go." He smiles as he walks out.  
"THAT IS NOT WHAT FRIENDS DO!" I yell stomping out after him.

xXx

We arrive at school without that stupid limo and we step out into the brightly lit sky.  
"Yuck, school." I say stretching slightly before I notice a few girls looking at me angrily before pointing and whispering.  
"Fuck." I say as Kakuzu looks at me.  
"What?" he asks clueless.  
"What you did this past weekend, they remember and arriving at school just made the situation worse." I say as i begin cautiously walking near the school still glancing at the girls every other step.  
I soon walked up to the doors and i felt as if everyone was staring at me. I walk into the corridor and I see some girls look at me and then one of them begins walking toward me. The next thing I knew I was slapped hard across the face.  
"What is wrong with you! How dare you turn our precious pop star gay, the nerve! " She says as she slaps me a second time.  
"BACK THE FUCK UP LADY DON'T GO TALKING ABOUT SHIT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!" I yell my voice at a low growl my head cocked forward with my eyes upturned looking at her like a hunter observing there pray.  
"Don't talk to a lady like that!" She says as she starts to raise her hand for another slap but there was a hand that grabbed her arm before she could swing, it was Kakuzu's.  
"Kakuzu..." The girl said in awe.  
"Excuse me but did I just see you hit this boy?" He asked and the girl lowered her hand.  
"Yes, but it was for a good reason!" She defended herself trying to look good for him.  
"I thought I heard you say that he turned me gay so you slapped him?" He asked and she lowered her head.  
"Yes, but isn't it true!" She said looking back up at him.  
"No, he actually doesn't want anything to do with me. I had kissed him the other day not only because I wanted you girls to stop fawning over me but because I like this boy, even if he doesn't feel the same way. I can show my affection how ever I want and I showed it like I did, I was gay to start with, because I find a lot of girls stuck up and obsessive, just like you all are acting right now. So i suggest that you walk back to your little group over there and tell them not to mess with him anymore." He said and the girl frowned and began walking back, but before she made her way to the girls she turned around.  
" I don't believe that you are gay. But if you really are then look at us and think about a girl for once?" She said before walking away with her friends.  
"Thanks but I'm fine, I don't need you to defend me." I say as I begin to walk to class.

xXx

I walk into the first class room into Jirayia sensei's room and sat down seeing that he wasn't there. I then see Sasori and Deidara walk in to sit next to me.  
"Were where you last night? We called you like 5 times." Sasori asked before looking up to see Kakuzu walk in.  
"Me and him got into a situation that i don't feel like discussing right now." I say before i slouch back into my chair. Suddenly I was hit in the head hard with an eraser.  
"He gay boy here comes your porn star." One of the guys in the back of the rooms joked as kakuzu sat down behind me.  
"He probably masturbates during class to Kakuzu's erotic breathing." One of the laughed as I roll my eyes trying to ignore them.  
"Or maybe he exits to the bathroom so he can moan and groan to his orgasm screaming Kakuzu's name!" Another one cracked up. I shoot out from my desk and stomp to the back of the room.  
I then grab one of them by the collar and drag them out of there desks up into the back wall.  
"Hey fuck-tard before you start making jokes why don't you sort out your own gay ass life because I know when you have little sleep over parties with your little pussy's over here that video games are not the only thing going on in that basement." I say as he looks at me with a nasty smirk.  
"Eww don't touch me gay boy, I definitely know were those hands have been." He laughs making a jerk off motion and then I start to chuckle.  
"Good 'cause then you know what a hand job is gonna feel like." I then throw a punch right in the side of the his jaw he yells in pain before his friends stand up to help him by throwing a punch at me I dodge it.  
"HOW ABOUT A BLOW JOB!" I yell as I raise my foot to kick one of them in the face.  
"IT TASTES GREAT DON'T IT!" I yell as one punches me in the gut, as he does i hold his fist pull him into my face and head-butt him as he topples over. The last guy comes over to me as he tries to give a high uppercut I duck and as he topples forward I back-kick him in the lower back.  
"AND WE FINISH WITH THE ASS FUCKING!" I say as he falls to the ground.  
"Trust me that will feel sore in the morning." I say as i feel a huge bruise form on my forehead.  
I turn to my two friends and Kakuzu I then see the other students that saw the fight.  
"Forget the gay shit 'cause im not and anyone says I am are going to end up like them." I say as they all turn away to continue what they were doing.  
"Hidan! you are gonna get in huge trouble for this!" Deidara whispered as I sat down.  
"I don't care they deserved it." I say as I cross my arms, I then see Jiriya walk into the room and his eyes grow wide.  
"What in the world happened in here!" He asked and every one glanced at me.  
"Hidan what did you do now?" He asks sighing in disappointment.  
"I taught them a lesson not to call me gay." I say as he looks at me.  
"Hidan, you can not just beat up people like that." He says consoling me.  
" I know!" I say before standing up.  
"Were do you think your going?" He asked and I glance to him.  
"The principals, I'm going there anyways right?" I say before walking out but as I do I hear a voice say.  
"What has he done wrong?" I stop and look back into the class room and I see Kakuzu standing up in his desk.  
"He beat up students, what else?" Jiriya explained but the masked boy came up to Jiriya and stood in front of the class.  
"You all heard what those boys said to Hidan didn't you?" He asked and nobody answered.  
"Well if you didn't you are all deaf because the words each of them used hurt and upset Hidan which was a form of bullying, he has already gotten bullied today because of something I did and now you are all blaming him and not me. Why? I was the one who did it, not him. Is it because I'm famous? I don't care what you say to me, it doesn't hurt me. They are just empty words that mean nothing to me but what could be stuck to the bottom of my shoe. But yet you decided to bully someone who doesn't deserve to be bullied because of something so stupid. I'm sick of being famous and letting other people take the dirt I should be receiving. Hidan did what he did because you all made fun of him, and those you hadn't were bound to do it eventually. So if anyone should be going to the principals it should be this entire class because you are all guilty for the scene that just happened. Another reason is because you were to lazy, stuck up and mean to even think about stopping the fight, that is also a reason you should all be blamed. So don't go sending him to the office when every single one of you did just as worse. Oh, and Jiriya where were you that you could not be here to supervise us?" He asks and Jiriya is silent.  
"I was getting my morning coffee." He said guilty and Kakuzu nods.  
"See we are all guilty, now get over yourselves and take responsibility for your own mistakes and actions before you go and insult or make fun of anyone else." He finishes and the class is silent, completely awe struck by his speech.  
"Hidan come back in this room and take your seat, we are wasting class time." Kakuzu said as he sits back down in his own seat before I slowly walk back to my seat were the class started without any word or action was made.

xXx

"That was amazing Kakuzu." Deidara smiled and nudged the boy.  
"Thanks? I was just trying to state a point." He said as i looked to the ground a little ashamed of myself.  
" yeah, I even got it recorded on my phone." Sasori smiled as he held up his phone.  
"Hidan?" I hear Kakuzu's voice before looking up.  
"what?" I asked annoyed.  
"Are you okay? They didn't hurt you bad did they?" He asked and I turn a slight pink.  
"yeah, Im fine." I say before looking away.  
"Lets get going to our next class." Deidara smiled before we walk our different directions to class.  
Later that day gym class had arrived and I was excited but nervous. We get out to the gym and I see that the coach has another bag of dodge balls.  
"YES!" I yell as I run to Guy.  
"Dodge ball?" I ask as he nods.  
"Correct!" He yells before splitting the teams. This time Kakzuku was on my team and deidara was stuck all alone on the other team.  
"alright, READY...DODGEBALL!" Guy yells as balls fly once again.  
After while it was me and Kakuzu and two other guys who apparently found it hilarious that we were the last "couple" standing.  
"Take that" One of them yells as he looks at me but as he throws it, it goes toward kakzuku and he was not ready. My body acted on its own and I throw the ball perfectly as the two balls collide missing Kakzuku but the next thing I know I get smacked in the face with a ball and I hear people gasp, this had never happened before, I got hit out.  
"What?" I ask myself as I stand up and I look at Kakuzu.  
"Why did i do that?" I ask myself confused as I stand up to sit on the bench.  
I watch the game as Kakuzu catches a ball letting him pick anyone he wanted back in.  
"Come on Hidan." He smiled as beacons me out on the gym.  
I go back out there and the game gets pretty interesting. After while the last guy on the field throws a ball at Kakuzu right next to me and my feet act on there own and jump in front of Kakuzu, I catch the ball giving off a little bit of force as i topple backwards on top of Kakuzu, hitting my head on his chin. I turn over and see something I didn't want to see Kakuzu's face unmasked, I must have accidentally pulled on it when my head hit his chin. I immediately improvise by hugging his face.  
"What are you doing?!" he asks extremely confused.  
"Your face!" I say as i pull him up still hugging his face, boy this must have looked awkward.  
The students were looking at us.  
"What are you doing?" Guy asked as I look at him than the boy wrapped in my arms.  
"We have a little issue we need to fix please excuse us." I say as I turn so that Kakuzu's face is open but couldn't be seen by others, I look around the gym and on him to find his mask but it was gone. HOW IN THE WORLD IS THAT POSSIBLE...I don't know. So i do the stupidest thing ever and pull of my shirt and shove it in his face.  
"Um thanks?" He says I drag him out of the gym, everyone completely dumbfounded and confused.

We walk into the locker rooms and I look to see if any one was in there. There wasn't any so he took of the shirt from his face.  
"how did this happen?" He asked as dumbfounded as I was.  
" I have no fucking clue." I say as I think for something to wrap his face in.  
"AHA!" I say as I rush to the nurses office next to the gym and i search through the drawers until I see a coughing mask, I grab it and bring it Kakuzu.  
"Thanks." He says as he puts it on. He looks at me and I can see behind the temperary mask that he is smiling and I get red. "STOP IT!" I mentally scold myself as I watch him pick up my shirt and throw it at me.  
"Though sexy, you must keep the shirt." I grow red, look down at myself, then quickly dress myself.  
Why was i getting flustered? I don't like him I DON'T! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!


	8. Chapter 8

**YES ANOTHER CHAPTER THAT I WROTE COPLETEY I THE LAST 2 HOURS! AHA! well I hope you guys enjoy this don't worry its not over I have a few more things toadd to it...REVIEW MY LOVEYS!**

**Chapter 8**

We get back to the gym and everyone was looking at Kakuzu.  
"OH MY GOD HIDAN GOT TO SEE KAKUZU'S FACE!" one of the girls yelled and everyone suddenly surrounded

Kakzuku. I than began to hear comments like:  
"why does he get to see it? Can't we see? Maybe if you show me I will reward those lips."  
I began to get extremely annoyed so I start walking out of the gym leaving Kakuzu behind.  
"I hate everyone right now." I say to myself as I begin to hear foot steps behind me. I look behind to see

one of the guys I beat up this morning.  
"You are so gay." He said as he threw me up against a wall. "What the hell do you want!" I growl at him.  
"This." He said as he punches me hard in the face, I fall to the ground and try to grab for my face before

I see a foot come at my face as he kicks me and I fly back words my nose and mouth bleeding.  
"It feels great doesn't it?" He says laughing.  
"Just stop!" I groan in pain as I hold my face.  
"No I think I will continue this for a little while." He said as he drags me off the ground and hold me to

the wall as he punches me again in the jaw.  
"NGH" I groan as i feel bruises form on my face. "Blood taste good don't it faggot." He said as my vision blurs, i then see a fist come to my eye and my

head slams into the wall, i fall to the ground as i begin to black out i see feet running an the boy who

hit me stagger from a hit and Kakuzu's face as he holds me up and I then see nothing but black, i was out.

xXx

I wake up and see white ceilings I blink slowly and feel one of my eyes tense up from the pain that it had

experienced. I try to sit up but i slowly lay back down as my stomach and back feel sore. "Ugh." I groan as I begin to breath a little heavy.  
"Ahh." I say as I try to sit up again and my breathing hitches as my lungs feel like they are going to

collapses. I gasp a few times before I lay back down.  
"guh." gasp as I try to breath again.  
"Are you okay Hidan." I hear a voice and I jump being scared by the sudden voice.  
"who is that." I asked as for i was to tired to open my eyes.  
"its me, Kakuzu." he said as i hear him stand up and then see him float over my body the doctors mask was

gone and a slightly different mask was over his lower face.  
"How are you feeling." he asked looking at me and I feel my face grow red.  
"what happened?" he asked still floating over me.  
"A guy from the class this morning caught me off guard and beat me up nothing big." I say as kakuzu's face

changes expressions.  
"It is NOT OKAY HIDAN!" He said showing his emotions strongly as I see his eyes glisten as water fills the

corners of his eyes.  
"Kakuzu, you don't need to worry this has happened before its not a big deal." I say as i start to sit up

and groan ,before i fall back to the bed Kakuzu grabs me and hugs me.  
"I punched him, I saw you laying on the ground and i got really worried, i brought you here to the

infirmary i was scared that you were really hurt." I heard his voice choke up and my eyes widen, he really

was worried for me.  
"Kakuzu..." I say as i hug him and nudge my head into the crook of his neck and try not to show to much

pain, but Kakuzu hinted that it was painful from from my shaking arms.  
He set me back down on the cot and looked at me his face floating closely to mine.  
"Hidan, I know we have only known each other for a small amount of time and I know this is really fast but

I think i really love you Hidan." He said as he pulls his mask down so that I could see his nose and

mouth. I then see a tear roll down his face and fall to the end crease by his mouth and slowly drip off

his chin.  
"I didn't really know what love was but i think since I met you I don't know what it is but just when I

saw you i knew you were going to be important in my life." Kakuzu said and I looked at him my eyes wide in

shock and my heart was beating fast, my lips and chin were quivering.  
He takes his hand and brushes my eye that was burning from the pain. He brushes my eye down to my chin and

near my neck and lightly brushes around my ears. I shiver from the touch and the lift my hand slowly to

his hand and look at him from my bruised eye.  
"I don't know what to say..." I say and mentally hit myself, I sounded like a teenage girl who had fan

squeal over kakuzu everyday and here I am being held by that same person million of girls fantasize over.  
"Maybe I am being to pushy and annoying but do you think that you could go out with me publicly." I look

at him and I breath in slowly before letting it out.  
" Kakuzu, that would ruin your reputation and your fan size." I say as I look away from him and he lowers

himself to kiss me on the cheek before lifting away and looking at me.  
"Does it look like I care?" He said as he lowers himself near my lips.  
"I will only kiss you if you are okay with it." He says and I look to him,I couldn't hold it from my self

any longer, I reached my arms around his neck and pulled him to my lips and kissed him. He was slightly

surprised but then then melted into the kiss with me as we both let ourselves get lost in each other. I

let myself completely loose it and I push into the kiss more and more and I could tell Kakuzu liked it.  
"Hi-dan." Kakuzu sighed through the kissing. I pulled back slightly.  
"I really can not believe myself either but I just couldn't hold it in any longer." I say as I push onto

his lips again and hold his face and slowly run my fingers through his hair. I then feel myself slowly

begin to turn on from the touches and heat. "Kakuzu I'm-" I say as I grab his hand and lay it on my beginning arousal.  
"Hidan, are serious?" Kakuzu asked eyes droopy and confused.  
"mhhmm." I moan as he massages the area.  
"wow Hidan, you really did get knocked out." Kakuzu chuckled before I pressed my lips to his again as he

rubs his hands around my arousal. He then runs his hands around the lining of my boxers and enters his

hand to grab my erection. I gasp and hold onto Kakuzu as our tongues play around in our mouths.  
He begins to pump up and down and I moan into his mouth and bring my hands to hi hair and play with the

strands. He then breaks the kiss and begins to kiss and suck on my neck.  
"Ka-kuzu." I moan and I feel kakuzu softly grin into my neck before continuing to arouse me.  
"Ah!" I moan as he pumps faster and I clinch his back before giving a small gasping moan of release as I

ejaculate into Kakuzu's hand. He lifts off from my neck and kisses me on the lips before licking his

fingers.  
"You still taste great." He joked and I turn red.  
"I'm only teasing you." He smiles softly and kisses me on the cheek before gently cleaning me up.

xXx

We walk out of the nurses office my face and body still slightly swollen from my injuries. Kakuzu walks

next to me with a smile on his face. We then walk out of the school and out to the cars. We then see some

of the group of boys that had made fun of us earlier that morning, they saw Kakuzu and quickly walked

away. He then grabbed my hand. He then looked to me and whispered.  
"I won't let them hurt you anymore." I flush with pink as we get into our car to go home, away from those

who judged us.

xXx

We get to my house and I open the door and walk into my hallway. I put my hands around Kakuzu's neck and

pull the taller boy into a kiss, we kiss for only a few moments before I hear a voice.  
"HIDAN YOUR OKAY!" I am so startled that I fly back after bitting kakuzu's lip and slam my head on the

hallway wall.  
"Hidan!" Kakuzu says as he pulls me into a hug rubbing the back of my head softly.  
"Hey Kakuzu, you looked really cool today when you punched that kid." I heard Sasori's voice as my head

was being held into Kakuzu's chest, I breath in his scent and soflt moan and realize Sasori was with us.  
" Sorry I interrupted your kiss but when I saw Hidan, I got excited I couldn't believe anyone would have

hurt you." I look slightly from kakzuku's chest and began to shiver.  
"I deserved it, I had beat him up earlier and I was acting like he said, a faggot." I say and Kakuzu hugs

me tightly. "Don't use such a crude word." he said as he looked to Sasori.  
"You want to hear what Hidan said to me?" He asked and I begin to grow red, I felt like a girl getting so

flustered.  
"Oh what!" Sasori asked excited.  
"I told him that I loved him and he said he didn't know what to say, he then kissed me, HE kissed ME!"

Kakuzu said proud of himself, I wasn't going to stop him, I was going to allow our relationship public

only if Kakuzu want it." "Wow our Hidan acted like that?" Sasori teased and I look to him in between Kakuzu's arms.  
"Yes I did, we are now going out now, happy?" I said looking to the ground and Sasori chuckled.  
"Thats great Hidan, I'm glad you finally admitted that you like him, it was getting annoying when you

would deny yourself haha." He chuckled as I got a little more red.  
"He is now my Hidan." Kakuzu said kissing me on the top of the head.  
" Alright come on you two love birds lets ice some of Hidan's bruises." Sasori smiled as they brought me

into my living room and tending to my injuries.


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG I'M BACK WITH THIS STORY! I was seriously on writers block with this one, its even worse with "Transfer Trouble." But ill get it done! and no i'm not done with this sotry yet so keep following along and ENJOY!**

**chapter 9**

I sit in my room letting the ice sit on my bruises and slightly glance at Kakuzu every once in a while, was i being reasonable? did i really agree to go out with him? I think I was going crazy.

"Hidan?" I heard kakuzu said as I turn my head to see him standing next to me.

"yeah?" I ask as he sits next to me.

"Are you doing alright? you look a little bit uncomfortable." He asked me and I turn to look at him and stand up.

"I want to have sex." I said and Kakuzu's mouth dropped.

"Seriously? But you're still hurt, don't you want to rest?" Kakuzu was still stunned by the question.

"I'm serious." I said as I bend down in front of Kakuzu as He sat on the bed and began to unbutton his pants.

"Whoa Hidan, slow down." He chuckled as I looked to him and then back down to his pants.

"It's already hard...wow you're quick." I joked and he looked at me a little guilty.

"To tell you the truth I was thinking about that type of stuff while i was helping you ice up." Kakuzu admitted and i raise an eyebrow.

"wow you pervert." I laugh and finish undoing his pants to see the bulge in his underwear, I slowly lift the material and bring out his arousal. I then lower my mouth and wrap my lips around his hard erection before bobbing my head up and down.

"Oh jeez Hidan, you have gotten a lot better at this!" Kakuzu moaned as I continued.

" i know." I say bluntly as I continue my work.

"Being cocky are we." he chuckles from his pun.

"I can stop you know." I say and he looks to me.

"I was just joking." He said as I go back to my work.

I experiment with how deep i could go and every time I did Kakuzu would moan. I look to him and then engulf him as far as I could go and he brought his hands up to my hair stroking through it as I continued bobbing up and down, after a few moments I heard a groan and i felt a warm liquid fill my mouth, I pull off with it still in my mouth and kakuzu looked at me.

"I'm so sorry!" Kakuzu said as he looked to me some semen leaking from the side of my mouth, I looked at him and swallowed all of it and he looks to me.

"Oh wow Hidan." Kakuzu said surprised.

"what?" I say as he looks to me.

"That was sexy." He smiled and I roll my eyes.

"What?" he asks and I just look to him and I begin to strip.

"Oh wow Hidan you're being very sudden." Kakuzu smiled and I climb on top of him.

"Well that's what you wanted right?" I ask him as I lowered myself onto his erection and I groan.

"Well yeah but..." Kakuzu stops me.

"YOu don't look like you are enjoying this at all." He says and I look down at him and I frown.

"I do...i just...I don't know how to act...erotic." I said shrugging and as I did he thrusted into me and I gave out a gasp leaving an expression that made kakuzu smile.

"That was erotic." Kakuku smiled.

"yeah 'Cause you fucking thrusted up when i wasn't ready."I scolded him as he did it again and i moan and Kakuzu chuckles.

"You don't need to "act" erotic, you just are in general." He smiled and kissed me.

"I don't know how I am supposed to take that..." I said and Kakuzu chuckled.

"It was meant as complement." He smiled and I look to him my face a little red and flustered.

"Do you want me to make you feel erotically satisfied?" Kakuzu looked at me sinisterly and my eyes widen.

"Huh?" I say as he begins to thrust into me continuously and I clench his shoulders moaning as I bounce up and down in his lap.

"Kak-uzu...ah!" I moan and he flips me around and onto the bed and continues to thrust into me.

"NGH!" I groan as I clench the bed sheets.

Out of all the times we had done this, this was the most...pleasurable.

"How do you feel?" Kakuzu asked during breathes as he continued thrusting.

"I-AH!" I gasp as he hits my prostate with force making me see small stars in my vision.

"keep going...right there..." I breath as Kakuzu continues to hit that special spot with good force.

"HARDER!" I groan and Kakuzu looks at me with shock as he thrusts harder and I groan and moan in satisfaction and pleasure. I grab my throbbing erection and begin to pump it quickly but was soon replaced by Kakuzu's hand, as he pumped me harder I throw my hands over my head clenching the headboard, my body was taking in a new sexual experience and loving it, I feel slightly surprised with my actions though i didn't regret them.

" I need to cum." I say as I continue feeling that prostate being hit great force.

"NGH!" I groan as I ejaculate on kakuzu's and my chest. He continued until i again feel a hot liquid fill me and I breath heavily as Kakuzu lays beside me.

"I can not beleive what you just did." Kakuzu chuckled.

"Don't get used to it...maybe." I said as I was unsure about how our future intercourse experiences were going to feel like but it wasn't something i was going to ponder too much over.

I see out of the corner of my eye Kakuzu pull his mask back up and I chuckle.

"what?" he said as he looks to me.

"I was just thinking." I say as he looks to me.

"about what?" He asked and I sit up feeling slightly sore by my rear.

"About how your fans are going to take this." I say as I stand up.

"I'm telling them tonight at a celebrity get together." He says and I turn to him.

"You mean tonight? Like this tonight?" I say and he nods.

"Why? is there something wrong?" he looks at me concern.

"It's just...I'm not ready to be hated on." I say and he comes up to me and hugs me.

"If they hate you they hate me it's as simple as that." He whispers and i hug him back.

"But what if you're not famous anymore, what if you don't stay as popular?" I asked worried.

"Those fan girls will never give up so I'm not too worried." Kakuzu joked as he let go of me to get dressed, i follow in doing the same.

I look at the doors of the school the next morning and I take in a big breath before opening the doors and I see a huge crowd of people with cameras and microphones and big lights. I glance at them and as soon as the doors open and they see me, I am attacked with those same cameras and microphones, all the snapping of cameras and lights drove me slightly blind as I try to rip through the crowd, when i couldn't my temper started to rise and I couldn't take it any longer.

" GET OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY YOU USELESS PIECES OF PIG SHIT!" I scream at the top my lungs and everyone goes quiet, I push people out of the way and finally find my way out of the crowd as they all stare at me not believing what just came out my mouth, they soon began to snicker and say. "Kakuzu likes him? why he is so rude and mean, Kakuzu is just the opposite." After hearing small chit-chat my blood started to boil.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! GET OVER IT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yell and they get quiet again as they do I see Kakuzu walk through the doors behind everyone, they turn around and then soon surround him the same way the did to me and I roll my eyes. I wait for Kakuzu to make his way out of the crowd and started walking toward me and that is when the reporters stopped, clearly not wanting to get to close.

"I heard one of the reports ask me about your temper, what did you say?" He asks me chuckling.

"I told them to go the fuck away, and then i told them that they were piles of pig shit." I say shrugging.

"You know they are gonna attack you for that?" He said and I shrug.

"Who gives a shit they don't know me so why should i care about people who don't know me." I say as I walk off to class as Kakuzu follows.

I walk into the classroom of my first class with Kakuzu behind me and as soon as we walk in the boys from yesterday began laughing.

"Aww looks like the peasant and his prince finally got together and fucked until they couldn't fuck no more thee end!" I looked at the three idiots and smile I walk up to them.

"Aww look Kakuzu these boys are jealous that I am getting attention from a big pop star and they aren't, oh but don't worry since I'm gay You can be next when i'm done with my big boy over there." I said with a diva tone as i walk in back of two of the boys there and slapped their asses. There faces were disgusted and embarrassed and I just walk away chuckling to myself. Then in all seriousness I turn to them and glared at them.

"But seriously shut up and sit down." I say as I turn back to walk to my seat. Deidara and Sasori sit there laughing as I sit down turn to them and snap my fingers at them, Kakuzu just shook his head laughing under his breath.

"I should be a comedian." I say and Deidara just laughs.

The teacher soon walks in and starts class.


End file.
